disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miru96
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Inner Circle page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Bravo for all your edits, as well as all the other users of this wiki. You may have noticed that I am making numerous editings these days. I just discovered that the wiki had apparently no adminstrator, since its founder left before naming any. I've post a request on the Community Central to ask if anybody could name a user here administrator. I am volunteer, and I am asking you if you are. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey miru96 I'm cory gulley and I am the one who came up with the idea for belobog which scrooge likes and don't be to frustrate with my blabbing I'm sort of like historybuff5321 and ckprimeval07 I would apologies for that um are you trying to give belobog a different page of what he is now? I'm just wondering I thought that since the disney villains have chernabog as their leader I thought belobog might make a good choice to be the leader of the disney heroes oh and I'm also the one who made a page of the kingdom of light and I was sort of wondering if you can work on that with the description and history kind of thing oh and I like the idea of the souls being free from the other side aka the kingdom of darkness and being in halloween town where they can be revived I like the idea that you have oh another suggestion I want from you um can you delete the z force and scars evil animal alliance I'm the one who made those 2 and I think it be better if those alliances never happened so yeah that's all I got and I hope we get along pretty well Hey can you make a full info on the kingdom of light and the kingdom of darkness? Hey I’m making a Non Disney war which is based on other friends and high council but I am making it different but I am adding King Morpheus, Gandalf, the good fairy,Nicodemus, the great owl, the page master, and mosses in high council members and I did a little adding to that on all the tropes version of the other friends and high council and I think Felix the cat can be the chosen one destined to slay the leader of the dark forces, But my opinion on them are kind of a disappointment I’m sorry but I don’t think Primus should be high council leader or Morgoth leading the other friends, and the characters from DC comics should have there own page because dc universe was created by a god called the presence,and now I don’t know who should be the Non Disney Chernabog? Either it’s lord of darkness from legend or Pluto from winds of change.but I am keeping transformers in but I never got appeal to them but when I saw beast wars transformers I was like what the hey I mean the animation is horrible it looks like a horrible tv show! So yea sorry not putting it in there nor the live action transformers movies more information? Look up the transformers movies reviews or top ten worst films based on a cartoon part one and part two, Hey Miru, I was wondering what ideas you may have for Devimon, Thanos, Piedmon, Myotismon, Death Phantom/Wiseman, and Master Vile? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:13, April 28, 2018 (UTC) The Devimon race are a race of fragments of Solaris who ended up at the crossroads between Toei and Namco-Bandai's multiverse, and prospered in the Digital World. They all have ties to the Devils biologically. The Adventure Devimon proved ambitious enough to seek his roots, as did Myotismon and Piedmon. LadyDevimon in Cyber Sleuth is evidence that they can shed their biological darkness factor, or she simply emerged naturally. --Miru96 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Oh, and I'll delete the Z Force and Scar's Evil Animal Alliance (though the latter may be renamed instead of deleted) --Miru96 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) The Non-Disney Chernabogs include not only The Lord of Darkness (Comcast Chernabog), but a few others. --Miru96 (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) And what of Thanos, Doom Phantom, and Master Vile? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:43, April 28, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for Crowley? Thanos has recently made a huge stride in collecting the Infinity Stones. Using them, he's wiped out a large number of people in the Disney multiverse and sent them to the Underworld. Little to his knowledge, two remain. One, The Ego Stone, is kept safely by Oswald in the Wasteland. The other one, the Rhythm stone, has vanished to an unknown part of the Disney multiverse. Chernabog plans on collecting all eight and finding a vantage point to wipe out the population of the Disney Multiverse. --Miru96 (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Master Vile is an Arch-Demon and a fragment of Dai Satan. Doom Phantom is the same.--Miru96 (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Crowley is an Ultima + Class Devil, growing so strong that he may be re-classed as the first known Ultima ++ Devil. Thankfully, he's barely had any contact with the Disney multiverse at the moment.--Miru96 (talk) 00:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) What would you plan for Red the Hellcat, the Hellhound from All Dogs 1, Morgana the Sea Witch, the Witch King of Angmar, Tublat, Ogremon, and Wicked Lady? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:33, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Ogremon in Adventure is a client, who paid his debt by the end of the Devimon arc. Ogremon in general tend to have a little Friend DNA. Red the Hellcat is Don Bluth Multiverse Chernabog, with the Hellhound being like the Titans. Morgana was destroyed already, with Zira possibly wanting to see her as a Class 3 Agent. Tublat was a client. --Miru96 (talk) 15:59, April 30, 2018 (UTC) And what of Wicked Lady, Yzma, and the Witch-King of Angmar? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:45, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Wicked Lady is an Arch-Demon fragment of Dark Specter. Witch-King of Angmar is an Ultima-Class Devil. --Miru96 (talk) 17:32, April 30, 2018 (UTC) what are you're plans for the Good Fairy, Moses, Eris, Sinbad, Fievel Mousekerwitz, and Uranus, also i hope you respect scrooge macduck and my choices for Aslan and Bill Cipher, if you want to know more why bill should stay because you can't have darkness without madness and go look up the top 6 Darkest cartoon villains by phantomstrider What do you plan for Mortimer Mouse, Yzma, Mesogog, Sauron, Morgoth, and Scourge Jasmine? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:24, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Any ideas yet? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:35, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Sauron and Morgoth are both Ultima ++ Devils, and older than the Disney Satan. For the rest, I imagine Yzma became a class 3 agent. Mesogog is a member of the Toei Inner Circle, but NOT The Blackest Ring. They DO NOT ALWWAYS OVERLAP. Scourge Jasmine was actually a Symbiote. Mortimer Mouse can stay as is. --Miru96 (talk) 01:04, May 2, 2018 (UTC) What would you plan for Sid Phillips, the Queen of Hearts from '51 Alice, Mr. Waternoose, the Hydra from Hercules, Chaos from Aladdin the Series, and Discord from MLPFIM? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:14, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Discord was a client, as Draconequs is a natural race in the MLPG4-verse. Chaos is an Arch-Demon. 1951 Queen of Hearts is a client. KH and 2010 versions are the same, but the 1939 version was promoted to Dark Master. Waternoose is a client. Hydra is an Arch-Demon. Sid was only subconsciously manipulated, and now works with the High Council as a salvage worker. --Miru96 (talk) 01:22, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Which Devils were the Hydra and Aladdin!Chaos fragments of? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:36, May 2, 2018 (UTC) They are fragments of Molech. --Miru96 (talk) 01:42, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Nah, that wouldn't work with what I've got planned for them, considering the Hydra according to mythology is one of Typhon and Echidna's children, and Chaos isn't an incarnation of evil like Mirage is. Maybe he's something far older than the gods and Devils... On that note, what would you have planned for Sephiroth and Chaos from Sailor Moon? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:34, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Chaos (Aladdin) is one of the Primordial Things along with Phyllis/Phil. --Miru96 (talk) 06:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) No, I meant Chaos from Sailor Moon, not from Aladdin. And what about Sephiroth and Professor Hojo? Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) You already did ask on Chaos from Aladdin before you talked about Chaos from Sailor Moon (he's an Ultima Class Devil), so I provided a solution. Oh, Sepiroth, in both FF and KH, is a client. He was also made an Inner Circle member, and a Blackest Ring member as well. Only KH Hydra is an Arch-Demon, the original one is a first-class agent. Hojo is a client. Kefka Palazzo is the other Square-Enix representative in The Blackest Ring. --Miru96 (talk) 15:32, May 2, 2018 (UTC) What ideas do you have for Madame Mim, Mozenrath, King Cold, Chilled from the 2nd Bardock special, Super Buu, Pharaoh 90, and Cerberus from Hercules? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:03, May 2, 2018 (UTC) What did you think of my articles that I edited so far? Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:49, May 3, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for Uranus, Moses, and the Good Fairy? Moses is the second-in-command of the DreamWorks High Council (known as "The Elohim"), who became leader after God vanished. --Miru96 (talk) 02:22, May 5, 2018 (UTC) And what of the characters I asked? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:00, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Super Buu is an arch-demon fragment of Majin Buu. Madame Mim has started to disassociate with the friends in favor of learning natural magic. Yet, she was a decent enough, if typical, client who fulfilled her debt before. King Cold and Chilled were both clients promoted to Dark Masters via nepotism of Frieza's. Pharaoh 90 was a client. Cerberus is an Arch-Demon fragment of Mawat's own father Gir-Unug-Gal. Back then, Arch-Demons were treated as pets for the Devils. Uranus is currently imprisoned in the wasteland. The Good Fairy is second-in-command to King Morpheus, and is the mother of the Blue Fairy. --Miru96 (talk) 15:41, May 5, 2018 (UTC) What of Mozenrath, Destane, and Mirage from Aladdin? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:51, May 5, 2018 (UTC) I don’t need to brag but I’m no expert on Greek mythology but all I know is that Uranus was killed by his son Chronos not in prison but actually got slaughtered into million to pieces go look up the history of Uranus Uranus was fragmented, actually. But he is currently in Heaven's Circus Deus, with Odin and Frigga. Monzenrath is a Dark Master, appointed as such after collecting an entire city. Mirage is also a Dark Master (given that another character said she once loved him), and also taps into the power of an Arch-Demon. --Miru96 (talk) 17:52, May 6, 2018 (UTC) What ideas do you have for each of the individual members of Organization XIII, Xehanort's Heartless, the Archmage, the Weird Sisters, and the Heartless bosses such as Darkside, Dark Hide, etc.? 19:08, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Marluxia? Definitely a Dark Master. --Miru96 (talk) 02:43, May 7, 2018 (UTC) And what of the others? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2018 (UTC) The Weird Sisters are a neutral party, the Archmage is a Dark Master, and I'm pretty sure the other 11 (excluding Roxas, Xion, and Axel but including Repliku) are Class 3 agents.--Miru96 (talk) 04:22, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What do you plan for Xehanort's Heartless/Fake Ansem/Seeker of D, Nergal from Billy and Mandy, and Shaman Apsu from Sailor Moon Another Story? Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:40, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for the Lord of Darkness from Legend, if you read his page on villains wiki or watch the movie it turns out he has a father that he's talking to and who do you think his father should be? Chernabog or Lucifer His biological father is neither of those two. Although, Gir-Unug-Gal had adopted him at one point, and so he is probably referring to him. Nergal is an Arch-Demon similar to Hades and Hela. --Miru96 (talk) 17:05, May 7, 2018 (UTC) what are you'r plans for prince nuada from hellboy 2 i thought he could be in the blackest ring and be the praetorian commander along with lord zedd, and pleas pardan my comment And the two other villains that were with Nergal above? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:51, May 7, 2018 (UTC) As for Nuada, he is not part of The Dark Forces at all, but rather, a separate group without a direct connection to Chernabog, operating mainly in the Comcast Megaverse, known as The Creeping Death. Lord Zedd is a Praetorian Commander, you are correct. Nuada is an honorary member of the Blackest Ring, though. Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, is currently a Dark Master together with Xemnas, and is a member of the Genetic Experiment Division. Apsu is a Dark Master. --Miru96 (talk) 19:37, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What connections would Shaman Apsu, the Oppositio Senshi, and Nergal from Billy and Mandy have with the Devils from Sheol? Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:23, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Apsu is a hybrid with Devil DNA, which is why the Scouts managed to kill her in the end and not cure her sickness. Nergal was simply raised by an escaped Sheol devil, and trained in their ways. The Opposito were named as such due to Apsu's heritage. --Miru96 (talk) 22:19, May 7, 2018 (UTC) What do you think about slumberland being the base of operation for the power of the stars? How would you define the placement/origins of such DBZ characters as Zeno, Whis/Vados/Marcarita/the Grand Priest, Beerus/Champa/Vermoud, Shin/Kibito/Old Kai/King Kai/Zamasu/Goku Black, Towa/Mira/Mechikabura/Dabura/Fu, Demigra, Chronoa, and Mr. Popo/Dumplin & Puddin for the grand backstory? Hey, I originally started this wiki to expand on the Disney stuff (hence the name). I'd like to either delete the non-Disney content from here or condense it all into one page, but I understand that someone else has taken over this wiki now. Is Scrooge MacDuck the one running things now and thus the one I should talk to? I feel awkward about asking this since I know I haven't contributed as much to this thing as I should, but other projects I was working on at the time proved more time consuming than I expected, then there were some big changes in my life that made things more busy, then I lost momentum on this....really sorry. Web wonder (talk) 00:54, May 8, 2018 (UTC) I am the one running the page now. Non-Disney content should be condensed into as few pages as possible, please. Merge all Blackest Ring members into one page, for example. Exceptions apply to content with direct links to Disney, such as Chernabog's brothers. Full articles may be on another wiki.--Miru96 (talk) 02:11, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Cool, thanks! Web wonder (talk) 05:47, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Why not make this new wiki yourself? Just a suggestion. Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:24, May 8, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing Hmm, likely enough. Also, I kinda see most of the DBZ cosmic entities as neutral to the Dark Forces and Power of the Stars conflict. Zamasu is an exception, as an Inner Circle member. --Miru96 (talk) 16:37, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Who are T'veleak and Nibhaz's five children? How did the Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King become as powerful and horrifying as they are today? Is Mawat's son Pazuzu the same Pazuzu from the Exorcist? And how would you connect Queen Metalia and the Death Phantom to the Devils of Sheol? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:49, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Mawat's son is indeed Pazuzu from the Exorcist. T'veleak and Nibhaz's children include Queen Metalia and Death Phantom amongst their ranks. The Emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King were a major component in Chernabog's rebellion, and the former was a major heroic scout during the days of Mawat. They also made many victories during the initial war with the gods, consuming the life force of several of them. Also, the four brothers simply had good genes compared to the other Devils, thanks to Resheph. --Miru96 (talk) 19:44, May 9, 2018 (UTC) How would you connect Dabura, Towa, Demigra, and Mechikabura with the Devils of Sheol? And who is Eblis? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:17, May 9, 2018 (UTC) What is the relationship between Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, Queen Nehelenia, Zirconia, Chaos, and the Devils of Sheol? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:21, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Eblis was a brother of Satan's, and was ultimately killed during the initial scuffles with the Gods and Devils. Dabura is a hybrid. Demigra is a distant relative. Towa, Mechikabura, and Queen Nehelenia are all members of a related, but distinct species, with Chaos being their Chernabog. Queen Serenity has no real connection. --Miru96 (talk) 23:00, May 9, 2018 (UTC) What are your ideas for Mr. Popo/Dumplin, Puddin, King Piccolo Daimaou and Mister/Fat/Innocent Buu Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC) what are you're planes for Fievel Mousekerwitz, Sinbad, Aslan, and Queen Jadis from Narnia, if you go on the Narnia wiki and read both of there paiges you be surpriesed about those two Fievel is a Power of the Stars agent who was rescued from the Cossack Cats (darkened animals) to serve as a rough Don Bluth equivalent to Mickey. Sinbad is one of their warriors and explorers, known for defeating Eris and now protects the DreamWorks Multiverse with a sizable crew. Innocent Buu is now honored in Slumberland with an Oasis garden that Miserix tends to. --Miru96 (talk) 18:21, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Sinbad is also currently working on rescuing Sly Cooper. Mr. Popo was only informed of the war recently, after Cell attacked, and is now planning on doing something about the conflict. --Miru96 (talk) 18:32, May 10, 2018 (UTC) How would you connect Piccolo Daimaou, Mr. Dumplin' Popo, and Puddin' to the Devils/Friends? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:45, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Do you have plans for Gandalf from lord of the rings? Do you consider him as the Non-Disney Yen Sid? Just asking What are your ideas for Mortimer Mouse's backstory in the Disney War? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:28, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Gandalf is the WB Yen Sid, and the general Exoverse Yen Sid. Mortimer gained his immortality by drinking something from Wasteland. Puddin is indeed a Power of the Stars member. --Miru96 (talk) 00:37, May 11, 2018 (UTC) And what of King Piccolo and his Ryujin children? Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:42, May 11, 2018 (UTC) I guess that also means that Gandalf is training Felix the Cat in the arts of magic like yen Sid is training Mickey, but also the one that gave him the magic bag of tricks. Is Lord of Darkness count as a leader of the Dark Forces like the emperor of the Night and the Nightmare King that would make 3 major leaders yikes Yes, Gandalf is training Felix. Bugs can already defend himself. And Lord of Darkness is not a third major leader of the Dark Forces, he leads his own group, The Creeping Death. He is also a backer of the Dark Forces, on the other hand. King Piccolo is an Arch-Demon. Gandalf gave Felix the bag of tricks, but it was not made by him. --Miru96 (talk) 04:24, May 11, 2018 (UTC) What are your origins for Pharaoh 90, Mistress 9, Kaolinite, Germatoid, and the Daimon race in connection to the Devils of Sheol? Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:58, May 11, 2018 (UTC) what are your plans for the pagan gods from supernatural if you watch the show im not sure if you have or not or go on supernatural wiki, they have ruled the earth before God and his angels showed up and the Gods are not friendly whell some are neutral and some are evil so if you have plans for the pagan gods do you think the God from supernatural is the one from the Dreamworks multiverse? The God of Supernatural is NOT the same as the DreamWorks god. The Pagan gods are not really connected to the Disney multiverse in any significant way, but the evil ones might be clients. By the way, I'm pretty sure Mistress 9 is a hybrid, and the Damion race is a sub-species of the Devils. Morpheus made the bag of tricks. --Miru96 (talk) 16:29, May 11, 2018 (UTC) What are your ideas for the origins of Gozer & the Terror Dogs from Ghostbusters, Paddywhack from Darkwing Duck, the Other Mother/Beldam from Coraline, and Kyubey/Incubator & the Witches from Madoka Magica? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:32, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Gozer is from another related species to the Devils. Paddywhack is one of Molech's fragments. Terror Dogs are the fragments of a member of Gozer's species. The Beldam again is from a related species. Kyubey is an example of Queen Nehelenia's species. --Miru96 (talk) 19:42, May 11, 2018 (UTC) And what of the Witches from Madoka Magica and the Evil Manta from the Little Mermaid series? Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:16, May 11, 2018 (UTC) The Witches are a type of Miscellanous Friend created by Kyubey, and a demonstration of evil magic winning against good within Madoka's world, with the Magical Girls being a resistance movement. Evil Manta is a Dark Master, and was responsible for holding Ariel's sisters hostage so they wouldn't be able to help her in the final battle. --Miru96 (talk) 23:06, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Who are the members of the Creeping Death, and who are the other three children of Nibhaz and T'veleak? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:31, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Creeping Death's membership includes Amanuet from The Mummy (2017), Chucky, Thulsa Doom from Conan, Scarface, Freddy Krueger, and more. I've left the other three children open for others to create them.--Miru96 (talk) 02:13, May 12, 2018 (UTC) What's your idea for the Indian Chief from Peter Pan '53, the Fates from Hercules, and Piedmon? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:50, May 12, 2018 (UTC) How are you doing with Non-Disney war wiki? You are making it right? Just asking Sorry, I'm not doing the Non-Disney Wars Database yet. Piedmon is a Dark Master.--Miru96 (talk) 16:55, May 12, 2018 (UTC) What about the Fates and the Indian Chief? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:02, May 12, 2018 (UTC) The Fates were three more gods who were in on Hades's plan, already having lost one of their eyes to Chernabog. To coerce them, Chernabog enchanted this lost eye (Atropos's) to work to a greater degree than the previous ones did. They initially lead a group of divergent gods against Zeus, but he managed to destroy their other eyes and disfigure them slightly. Chernabog mutated them further to cow them into loyalty as Hades's snipers and intel. Yondu Udonta is one of their victims. --Miru96 (talk) 23:23, May 12, 2018 (UTC) And the Indian Chief from Peter Pan? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:43, May 12, 2018 (UTC) I gotta be honest the fates being villains sort of made me go wait why because I get the idea I’m sorry I’ll give you the deep thought the withes of morphs are just witches, Zeus and hades are gods, Chernobog is a devil, but the fates are the fates and if you don’t know Greek mythology they are one of the most powerful of beings they are fate itself like that’s something even the gods can’t go against like hades in the movie hades when he was talking to the fates he’s not demanding them no he’s trying to ask them politely he doesn’t tell them “ hey you gotta change my fate “ no he just wanted to figure out what they know so it’s like essentially it’s like I just feel like the friends or the high council where not able to take on the fates and angels, angels one of the most powerful beings out there can’t take on the fates by themselves they have to you know it’s like I just felt really Zeus and Chernobog are more stronger than the fates? I kind of that hard to believe The Fates are former neutrals, playing on the Friends out of their own reasons. They in fact once served an even higher powered Fate named Moira. This Moira is a neutral character as opposed to the villainous trio. The Indian Chief from Peter Pan also did not know of the High Council until Tiger Lily told him so. Since then, he's made his tribe an oasis.--Miru96 (talk) 17:41, May 13, 2018 (UTC) What are your ideas for the following Hercules characters: Hecate, Nemesis, Antaeus, Charon the skeleton boatman, Circe, and King Salmoneus? Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:27, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Same question for Flintheart Glomgold, the Beagle Boys, and Dijon? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:13, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Charon (not to be confused with his Marvel/Wasteland counterpart) signed up on Hades's campaign of terror for the riches. Hecate was part of Hades's campaign, but turned tail and tried to snag power for herself. Ever since, Hecate has remained a client. Circe, believe it or not, is Elsa's great-grandmother, and was a fighter in the war with the Devils alongside the other Gods. Antaeus, after trying to free his brothers, was later imprisoned where they once were after Herc defeated the main five. Ever since, he's tried to form a new group out of revenge. Although, the Enchantress has pointed to him that maybe those five deserved it. Nemesis was part of Hades's rebellion. --Miru96 (talk) 16:39, May 14, 2018 (UTC) what are your plans for the Ancient High Council of Heroes? i think Uranus was part of that group because whell he's the god of the sky Don't forget the Ducktales villains I asked plus King Salmoneus. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:53, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Now, I'm wondering about Aziz, Caliph Kapok, Amuk Moonrah, and the Al Muddy. Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:54, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Flintheart is a client. The Beagle Boys worshipped the friends, who allowed them to swell in number. --Miru96 (talk) 20:29, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Unfortunately, their "blessing" resulted in the Tumblebums and Ugly Failures being so mutated and darkened. --Miru96 (talk) 20:33, May 15, 2018 (UTC) What about Salmoneus and the Aladdin villains? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:58, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Salmoneus was Hades's first client. Caliph Kapok willingly signed up for a magical experiment to make himself a disembodied head. Aziz and his squad decided to be clients for the power, but only Aziz kept it and was collected. Amuk is an arch-demon fragment of Molech. The Al Muddy are mortals who worship the friends. --Miru96 (talk) 02:46, May 16, 2018 (UTC) To be specific, The Enchantress is responsible for the condition of Aziz. --Miru96 (talk) 02:48, May 16, 2018 (UTC) What are your ideas for Dijon, Nasira, Saleen, Nefir Hasenouf, Khartoum, and Abis Mal? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:28, May 16, 2018 (UTC) I'm leaving those characters open for you to decide what to do about them. --Miru96 (talk) 20:09, May 16, 2018 (UTC) What, you don't know what to do with them? Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:18, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Don’t forget about the Ancient High Council of Heroes I’ve asked The Ancient High Council not only had Uranus, but also King Morpheus, Gaia, Cyttorak (MCU), Agamotto, and a few others. And indeed, Nasira is a dark master, Abis Mal is mostly an unafilliated thug-for-hire, and the rest I don't have anything yet.--Miru96 (talk) 18:34, May 17, 2018 (UTC) What is your idea for YHVH from Shin Megami Tensei and Frollo? Chernobog1595 (talk) 20:47, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Shin Megami Tensei is an example of a "reversed" universe (another is Shrek), where the natural magic of it is evil, while good magic comes either from benefactors at a violent price or one's own biology. Due to this, YHVH was an easy fit to replace Solaris as the ultimate evil of SEGA. Frollo is still the judge of souls, and I approve of his Disney Vs. Non-Disney Villains Tournament backstory. --Miru96 (talk) 21:00, May 17, 2018 (UTC) So, is YHVH a member of the Dark Forces or a rival? And what do you think of the backstory I've given to Frollo, as well as him being a potential Starscream? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:11, May 17, 2018 (UTC) YVWH is a rival to the Dark Forces. And the Frollo backstory is really cool. Maybe he is considering allying with the Enchantress? --Miru96 (talk) 22:36, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Very grudgingly so, due to hatred of most forms of magic save for that which comes supposedly from the Lord himself. If his rebellion of the Devils does occur, he will serve as the sole disney representative and mortal-side Dragon to YHVH's forces. Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:58, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Hit the nail on the head! --Miru96 (talk) 23:16, May 17, 2018 (UTC) What ideas do you have for Sarousch, the Black Moon Clan, Olympius, Diabolico, Jinxer, and the Batlings? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:27, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Sarousch was Frollo's failure of a cousin. The Black Moon Clan stretches across the Toei multiverse as worshippers of the friends, most prominently in Sailor Moon. Jinxer is a First-Class Agent. Of all of Bansheera's kids, Vypra is half-human, and was reincarnated as a full human while Diabolico and Loki decided to pay off their sins and fight off the darkness. They were finally absolved by the time of Super Megaforce.--Miru96 (talk) 19:12, May 18, 2018 (UTC) What about Olympius, Triskull, and Si & Am? Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:59, May 18, 2018 (UTC) All of Bansheera's kids should be on one page, IMO. Olympius is an arch-demon fragment of Dark Specter. Triskull is a first-class agent. --Miru96 (talk) 22:57, May 18, 2018 (UTC) And what of Si and Am? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:00, May 18, 2018 (UTC) They worship the friends. --Miru96 (talk) 04:02, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Any ideas for King Candy and Bakemon/Phantomon? Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:56, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Any ideas for the Grand Council Woman from lilo and stitch, Master Eragus, Zazu, Flounder, Sebastian, and Darth Vader? ( I keep thinking that after Anakin’s death his soul was split into 2 how does that sound? ) Bakemon have a tendency to worship the Friends. Fantomon is their religious leader until their destruction. And I approve of your Vader idea. --Miru96 (talk) 14:43, May 19, 2018 (UTC) And King Candy? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:22, May 19, 2018 (UTC) King Candy became a Cyberspace-focused Dark Master. --Miru96 (talk) 17:28, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What are your detailed origins for Wicked Lady, and where did she go after Rini was purified? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:37, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What is the connection between Echidna, Typhon, Hades' pet hound Cerberus, and the three headed hounds of Sheol during Satan's reign? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:37, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What are the origins of SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, DemiDevimon, and the Devidramon? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:37, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Don’t forget about the characters I’ve asked SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, DemiDevimon, and Devidramon were coded by the Devils to serve them. Cerberus was the father of several of the other Hounds of Sheol. Wicked Lady was created on accident when Dark Specter was trying to create a perfect disease to cleanse the Sailor Moon world of life, but it used too much Symbiote DNA. Hence it became a possessive humanoid, who ended up temporarily in the Disney Wasteland before she was soon freed by the Evil Cheshire Cat. --Miru96 (talk) 21:40, May 19, 2018 (UTC) What about the unidentified user's requests for High Council characters? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:06, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Grand Councilwoman is indeed on the High Council. Zazu is a High Council Agent, while Flounder and Sebastian were not recruited until after their movies. Erasqus is currently in Heaven.--Miru96 (talk) 03:00, May 20, 2018 (UTC) What are your origins for the Batlings from Lightspeed Rescue? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:07, May 20, 2018 (UTC) What are your ideas for Merlock & Dijon, Nefir Hasenouf, and Saleen? Chernobog1595 (talk) 03:07, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Batlings are basically Dark Specter's skeleton ghost equivalents, made of failed clientele and sinners. They can be shaped into other Kaijin easily. Moogers are the same. --Miru96 (talk) 20:19, May 20, 2018 (UTC) What of the four villains listed? Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:04, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Do you like the idea I have for the Archdeacon? Saleen doesn't have anything to do with the conflict, really. She sees herself as above the Devils, but not interested in the war other than Aladdin being a hunk. Merlock is a pretty standard client who got destroyed in the end. And I approve of the Archdeacon's idea.--Miru96 (talk) 00:53, May 21, 2018 (UTC) All that remains is Dijon and Nefir. Thoughts? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:15, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Dijon was genuinely a friend to Merlock up to his death. Nefir Hasenuf is an arch-demon fragment of Molech. --Miru96 (talk) 22:11, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Nah, for Nefir, I was thinking he and his imp pals are neutral parties in the Court of Oberon's Fair Folk. Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:48, May 21, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for Ransik and his mutants from Time Force, and the 4 Spectre Sisters? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:48, May 21, 2018 (UTC) What are your plans for Captain Mutiny, Deviot, Scorpius, Villamax, Sambash, Kegler, and the Swabbies? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:01, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Do you think Cassim from Aladdin 3 could joing the High Council as a treasure hunter with Aladdin? i think it be cool if he did, i mean yeah he left his family but he was trying to find something that would help them and he was afraid to loose them and now aladdin is all he had left and he's a really cool character and he's is among my favorites I approve of Cassim joining the High Council. Ransik was a client, and in reality, his daughter was the operating sympathetic one with him having spent most of his time greedy for power. As a consequence, most of the mutants were made even more mutated than before (Contemptra's human form is what she actually looks like, her kaijin form is created by The Dark Forces) for the sake of aiding Ransik's power grab. Don Dolnero (Timeranger) is the brother of Gluto, who transformed them both into further mutated forms to help out with Ransik's scheme. Frax a fellow client, killed & collected Dolnero on his rampage, the final straw that made Gluto freeze himself, as he was one of the few things Dolnero truly loved. Captain Mutiny was a client of the Dark Forces who supplied an easy kaijin growth method to other clients, using his slaves as labor. Swabbies were victims brainwashed and suited up while alive into his henchmen. Surviving Swabbies were later changed back to normal by the Galaxy Rangers. Trakeena has a sister, named Shelly (Shelinda from Gingaman), who switched sides to the Power of the Stars after realizing what Deviot had done. Deviot is part of a group devoted to finding promising, yet inept clients, and wringing them out for all they are worth. --Miru96 (talk) 16:51, May 22, 2018 (UTC) do you think Cardinal Richelieu can be recruited by the Friends to help and train an army to fight along with Shan-Yu i mean come on he's Tim Curry he's awsome at playing villains, even though i don't care for Forte that much i mean i just don't care for most disney straight to dvd and VHS sequels, but i'l make an exeption for the aladdin sequels and lion king 2 and maybe little mermaid 2, bambi 2 and return to neverland they were actually pretty descent. if your having problems trying to make the DTV sequels work or which one is canon go look up Do Disney sequels count as canon material? by the Fangirl So what does that mean for Nadira? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:24, May 22, 2018 (UTC) And what are your plans for Scorpius, Villamax, Sambash, Kegler, Hexuba, and the 4 Ayakashi Sisters? Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:24, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Nadira was often bullied as a mutant, and despite being the child of a criminal, did nothing wrong. Scorpius was able to be saved from the Z-Wave by Dark Forces intervention. Hexuba was a neutral who simply worked because she was paid to do so. In fact, she simply retreated to her gem (her race is called a Lithopanther) rather than being killed, and awoke again after the Galaxy Rangers left for Earth. Hexuba now seeks to right what she had done wrong under Mutiny, knowing he was in cahoots with a member of the organization that caused her species so much suffering. And Disney sequels are indeed canon material here, as are shows, comics, rides, remakes, video games, etc. Kegler was a client hoping to get lucky off of the UAE survivors, but failed and was collected. --Miru96 (talk) 18:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) What of Villamax, Sambash, and the Spectre Sisters? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:40, May 22, 2018 (UTC) what about Cardinal Richelieu? Villamax and Sambash are currently up for grabs. Don't really have any ideas for them yet. Same with the Spectre Sisters. --Miru96 (talk) 22:47, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Maybe the two were twin brothers, both of them evil, but in different ways, with Sambash being the wild, reckless, insubordinate brother who only cared about himself, and Villamax being the more calm, assertive, noble, loyal brother. While Sambash was ultimately soul collected after his plans to find the Lights of Orion failed, Villamax was brought before the Power of the Stars to be placed in their version of the Redemption Squad/Thunderbolts to see if he could reform from the sins of his time under Trakeena's service. Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:02, May 23, 2018 (UTC) As for the Spectre Sisters, maybe sometime after the series ended, they could learn how to regain their powers back when they served under the Black Moon Clan, only purified thanks to the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. They're more focused right now on managing their cosmetics business and putting their dark past behind them, but perhaps, with a bit of time, they may become Sailor Senshi versions of their old Ayakashi Sister forms to help the Scouts in safeguarding the universe from Chaos' fragments. The Sisters' manga/Crystal counterparts were pure evil, and were collected after Sailor Moon destroyed each of them in battle one by one. Chernobog1595 (talk) 00:02, May 23, 2018 (UTC) What do you think? I agree with both of those. And I suggest deeming the resulting POTS version of the Thunderbolts Team Dark. --Miru96 (talk) 01:11, May 23, 2018 (UTC) What are your ideas for Prince Phobos, Cedric, the Utrom Shredder, Digory Kirke, Queen Beryl and the Shitennou (Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Malachite)? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:25, May 23, 2018 (UTC)